


They get drunk to celebrate victory in Vytal

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bit of an au from that, Eerie doesn't play either, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Neptune is asked embarassing question, Other, So does Viridian, Spin off of Through the Eyes of Someone New, Sun gets a bit sassy, but Ruby Viridian and Napier aren't allowed to cause young, she's also pretty damn evil, they get drunk, they play strip poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: No don't hold any ownership of RWBY; just Olive, Viridian, and Eerie.</p>
<p>Anything that doesn't/can't fit in the main story will become apart of this series.</p></blockquote>





	They get drunk to celebrate victory in Vytal

To celebrate Olive and Eerie's win against team JSMN, Olive had taken it upon themselves to _acquire_ some alcoholic beverages. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eerie asked as she held up one of the cans of beer.

Olive shrugged. "You don't have to. I snagged some cider too."

"I'll just have some of that then... I've never- I mean my mom let me try some wine once when I was little, but..." Eerie said eventually just trailing off.

"That's fine, Rie. It's not for everyone," Olive said.

"Yeah!" Lilac shouted as she downed a shot of whiskey. "Besides Viri isn't drinking either! Neither is Nap and Jet! But he's a light weight anyway!"

"I can drink... I just choose not to..." Jet muttered, but no one noticed because of the sudden bang against the window.

"The fuck?" Olive cursed. "Who the hell?"

Viridian wandered over to the window, peering out only to come face to face with the cheeky grin of Sun. "FUCK!" She screamed out, startled.

"No need to scream, pumpkin." Sun said still grinning. "I mean I know I'm a real something, but there’s no need to scream."

Viridian glared, "the world doesn't revolve around you, you over grown _dog_."

"Now that hurts, it's monkey not dog." Sun said with faux hurt on his face though he was still smiling.

"What the fuck do you want anyway?" She snapped.

"Well you guys were getting pretty loud down here and I was thinking that we could join you! It could one big party!" Sun said cheerily.

Viridian turned to look at her sibling, with her carefully waxed eyebrow raised in question. Olive sighed, "if you’re going to intentionally rile up my sister like that, then you can't. But anyone else is welcome."

"Oh now that's just not fair," Sun pouted.

Olive smirked. "Life's not fair, banana breath. Actually that reminds me-" They turned to their bag then, digging around a bit before pulling out a loaf of bread. "-I managed to get my hands on this nice loaf of _fresh_ , _homemade_ banana bread. It's still warm too."

"I am what I am." Olive said with a shrug. "If you want some I guess you'll just have to play nice sunny boy."

"Evil. _Evil_." Sun continued, "but fine. Whatever, I'll be nice to little miss pumpkin."

"You don't know evil until you've gotten to know Viri!" Lilac sang. "She's way more evil then Ol's." Eerie nodded in agreement. "But yeah the more the merrier! Bring 'em over!"

* * *

A knock at the door brought the team and their friends back to reality. "I'll ge' i'," Olive said with a slight slur.

"Hi!" a short red head chirped as Olive opened the door. "I'm Ruby!"

"Whatever." Olive said meandering back over to where their team was seated.

"Come! We go' al' kinda dri'ks!" Lilac said with more slur then Olive. "Ci'er an' whis'y an' be'r an'..." She trailed off though as she downed another shot. The new arrivals were quick to gather around, though Ruby as only permitted cider along with Viridian.

* * *

A very drunk Yang was who suggested they play strip poker. Something that Ruby was way to enthusiastic for, even though she wasn't allowed to play; even still she, Eerie, Viridian, and Napier started up their own game of regular poker.

Olive barely even knowing how to play was the first to lose an article of clothing, their belt was the first to go. Followed quickly by Neptune having to shed his jacket. "Oi Sunny!" Lilac slurred swaying slightly back and forth. "I waz won'erin' if Neppy's drapes ma'ch the carpet?" Neptune and Sun both blushed red, but Sun nodded yes a bit to dizzy to try and answer.

"FU'GE!" Olive cursed loudly and suddenly, before muttering foul words at a giggling Weiss and complying wth the rules and pulling their shirt off. If the group had been sober then they probably would have questioned the scars that littered Olive's upper torso, especially the one right over their collar bone as it was the largest and most severe looking, but tis not the case and they were all drunk so no one thought to question it.

* * *

When Olive woke up the next morning to bleary eyed vision and even after their eyes had adjusted, their vision was still wobbly; telling them that they'd slept in their contacts and one had fallen out. When they went to get up, they suddenly became aware of the weight that was on their chest, a quick glance told Olive that the person had red hair. They groaned as they tried to ransack their brain for what had ultimately taken place last nice, but no matter what they were drawing a blank.

The sound of a person waking had Olive freezing, shutting their eyes and trying to act as if they were still asleep. They didn't think they were doing a very good job, but apparently it convinced the person at least somewhat as whoever they were quickly moved, however Olive could still feel them straddling their lap. Olive didn't think they were going to move anymore so decided they should at least 'wake up' so as to at least know who this person was. With a yawn and a stretch, they sat up on their elbows their very bare breasts sagging back down to their usual position. "What?" Scarlet didn't say anything, just kind of sat there on Olive's lap. "Please tell me you have some collection of last night?" Scarlet shook their head 'no'. "Grrreaaat." Olive moaned. "Do you think you could get off me so I can get dressed? I- don't really like baring my chest like this you know?"

"Yeah..." Scarlet said actually falling backward off the bed and onto the floor.

"You okay there? Here let me help you up." Olive said reaching their hand out, but instead of pulling Scarlet up they ended up falling off to, so the pair was just a tangled mass of naked and partially clothed limbs. "Opps. Sorry," Olive said with a small giggle at the end which partly caught Scarlet off guard as they'd never heard them laugh before. "What? I can laugh, it's a funny situation."

Scarlet let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah well you've never laughed with me in your presence before, foxy." They said getting a bit of their usually attitude back.

Olive shrugged. "I'm only really like this around people I at least feel a bit comfortable around... butdon'tgetusedtoit."

"I'm sorry what was that last bit, foxy? And didn't you say you wanted to get dressed?" Scarlet asked getting even bolder.

Olive frowned and snagged a random jacket off the floor, _'Neptune's?'_ They thought but shrugged it off and just put it on.

"Isn't that Neptune's jacket?"

"Meh. it was on the floor; I'm wearing it now. He can have it back later." Olive said pushing themselves up off the floor. "Huh? where is everybody? I know there's nothing going on today so... Where the fucking hell is my fucking lazy ass team!?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow at them. "Grrr," They growled. "Okay I'll admit I'm the last person to call someone lazy, but it's fucking true-"

"FOOD! We got food!" Lilac and Eerie sang as they skipped happily into the dorm, with a much more erm um 'quiet' Viridian trailing behind.

"Um Ol's why're you wearing Neptune's jacket?" Viridain said.

"That's what I said!" Scarlet exclaimed, but they were ignored. "And you ignore me. just great. Whatever I'm taking your food." They were still ignored.

"Oi sis! What happened last night?" Olive asked.

"You guys got piss ass drunk. Ruby, Napier, Eerie, and I had a good laugh at you guys playing strip poker. Um I got pictures for black mail material, hmm yeah that's about it. I mean unless you want me to into detail of seaweed and seamonkey, " Viridian smiled evilly just then, "but I got all that on video. I say Sunny boy is going to have to pay up a heft amount to get it from me before I managed to broadcast it to the entire school."

"You are evil..." Scarlet muttered actually hiding behind Olive. _'Never pissing her off. Poor Sun he's already managed to incur her wrath.'_

"Be careful your scaring the tiny fairy child." Olive said causing Scarlet to frown at the new nickname. "Pass me a bagel, will yay." Eerie handed them a bagel only for Scarlet to snatch it before Olive could take it. "Hey! get your own." They complained before bending down and taking a bite just as Scarlet had. Lilac sniggered. "What was that?" Olive said turning their attention back to their teammates.

"Careful people might think your dating." The opossum faunus teased.

Olive scowled, "I was only teasing the little fairy."

"I'm not a fairy! Stop calling me that!" Scarlet roared, Olive just pat their head.

"Well you are tiny." Viridian said, "Even Lilac and I are taller then you. Heck I think Ruby's taller then you and she's tiny."

Scarlet huffed and stormed out of the dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No don't hold any ownership of RWBY; just Olive, Viridian, and Eerie.
> 
> Anything that doesn't/can't fit in the main story will become apart of this series.


End file.
